celestifandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Lights
Blue Lights is the first in the modern timeline of Celesti. It revolves around a mercenary guild owned by Silveon Eldrant, and the employees within it. Out of the four major Celesti RPs, Blue Lights is the only unfinished story - however, the outcome of the events can be deduced from the characters and story arcs found within both Regression and The Successor . Storyline Blue Lights begins on the night of the attempted murder of Duke Forena , which was on Byron Cristata 's vague orders. Silveon, head of the Vanguard, charged Quince Emeris, and a new recruit, Francis Firion, with taking out the noble, but their plans fail, and with the Duke fleeing, they're left with little alternative but to kidnap his daughter, Ranna, instead. Taking the girl back proved easy, and though angered that they failed in their mission, Silveon forgives the two mercenaries. Almost immediately, Francis is sent on another mission, and is instructed to take Ranna with him. During their journey, they pass through Leporian Woods , meeting with an ex-lover of Francis', Sable Auburn. After a brief meeting, they check out a nearby Rune Well, and it sets off shortly after, causing an earthquake. Angered that he had perhaps been sent on a suicide mission due to taking Ranna with him (as he suspects that she set it off unintentionally), Frost returns to confront Silveon. Later into the story, it is revealed that Ranna retains her child-like ways because of a Glyph placed upon her. Silveon attempts to control and remove the Glyph , but Francis - now protective of Ranna - attempts to rescue her. The attempt caused Ranna to fall into a state of unconciousness, and Francis looks high and low for a way of reviving her. Eventually, he stumbles accidentally into the hidden land of Arcadia , and revives her by using the Pillar of Eden. Losing her memories, the girl becomes frightened and transforms unknowingly into a dragon - revealing her true race. Francis coaxes her back to her human form, and spends time trying to get her to remember him. Outside of Arcadia, Silveon learns of Quince's betrayal, the Avarian having been working for Maximillian Valure. The two confront each other, and though Quince managed to injure Silveon, he is ultimately killed by his former master - the status of his wife and child still a secret to Silveon, however. Tracking down his other rouge mercenary, the Vanguard leader, Ranna and Francis finally meet in Arcadia, both men revealed to be dragons, explaining how they managed to access the hidden plain. They fight, and still injured from his fight with Quince, Silveon is ultimately defeated. Having fallen in love, Ranna and Francis decided to call Arcadia their home, and settle down in the wilds as dragons. Characters *'Francis 'Frost' Firion': A member of the mercenary guild known as the Vanguard. He is charged with looking after the captured Ranna, and whilst he's initially skeptical about why, he soon becomes protective of the girl. *Ranna Forena : The daughter of the Duke of Forena, kidnapped at the very beginning of the story by Quince Emeris and Francis Firion, on their boss' order. An innocent girl who doesn't quite act her age. *'Quince Emeris': A seasoned mercenary, raised by Silveon as a child. The blue-winged Avarian appears cold and calculating, but in the side-chapters it is reveealed he is planning to escape from the Vanguard, in order to protect his family. *'Crest Bhear': A slow and lumbering Ursarian , who is extremely good natured. Silveon keeps him around for his physical strength and lack of questioning. Crest gets on famously with Ranna. *'Silveon Eldrant': The Vanguard leader. Silveon is a hard taskmaster, and a merciless killer. Category:RPs Category:Unfinished RPs Category:All Pages